


We Are Connected

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After endgame, Angst, Endgame, Keenker, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Sadness, Starker, harley x peter, ironman - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, parkner, peter x harley, relationship, romantic, spiderlad, spiderman - Freeform, tony x peter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: A year after  Tony Stark' s loss, life passes inexorably, trying to fill his absence. For Peter Parker, life is still, motionless and Harley Keener just wants Spider-Man to exist again. Once again. For him.[ Harley x Peter | Keenker/Parkner | Angst | After Avengers: Endgame | English isn't my primar language, sorry for my mistakes ]





	1. Talk About You

**Chapter I. Talk About You**

If there is one thing that Harley has understood, it is that asking Peter how he feels, it will always imply the same, same answer. 

"I'm fine." 

But Peter isn't fine; not all the times, at least. Harley knows perfectly what his constant thought is - _incessant_ , in those moments where he's sad and, although he may be suffering less, he can understand it in part. He would like to give him a hand. Help him win that grief that he just can't get out of his soul, his heart and his fingers. Those same ones that tremble, every time he sees him squeeze them around their knees, when they are at the Stark house and keep Morgan company, sitting on that same sofa, every holy Wednesday, every week, every month, from that day. Harley looks at him smiling at that little woman, who is carrying too many things that Tony Stark was, and every time he tries to open his mouth to ask Peter what's wrong, he blocks that intent in the bud, because after all he already knows the answer. Because Peter is off. Grey. _Empty_.

Harley loved Tony. He respected him, admired him, loved him, but not in the same way - nor with the same intensity, with which Peter Parker did it - and with which he is probably still doing it. No one told him how things really went between them, but it is not difficult to understand that, for Tony, Peter was much more than a pupil or an adopted son. Peter was a lover and Harley, in some ways, is less surprised than he would have expected, of that fact. In those five years that the boy disappeared, Tony told him about him, and he always did it giving him the impression that he needed it urgently. Something he could not repress, and though Harley initially felt replaced, that feeling immediately disappeared when he realized there had been more, among them and had respected that feeling without unraveling a single comment from the mouth. Without judging; and he hadn't even done it in his own head. He hadn't been able to. 

"Are you staying for dinner?" Asks Pepper, with a hopeful smile that vibrates on her face. Harley knows that she needs company, that loneliness crushes her and reminds her how much that house has lost a big chunk of herself since her husband died. Harley smiles and opens his mouth, but Peter is faster and beats him on time. 

"No, I'm not ... I have to go. Tomorrow I have a exam and I would like to be able to go over something, at least before going to sleep. Thank you for the invitation, however, Miss Potts," he says and the dark halo that surrounds him, seems more overwhelming than usual. Since Tony died, the emptiness left - difficult to fill, is enormous, gigantic, mammoth; yet every day things seem to go better; yet everyone seems, slowly, to accept that lack - or better, to get used to the fact that Tony will never return and that we will have to have a _damn thing_ very soonreason. Everyone is trying, everyone is succeeding, except Peter. Peter goes backwards. The more Harley has the opportunity to meet him, the more he sees it livid with a profound and incalculable sadness and apathy. The more he looks at his face, the more he sees him die inside. He does not recognize in his eyes that light that Tony showed him in some pictures of him. He does not have the same carefree smile that he saw in those shots, kept with love, in simple wooden frames that they know at home. Harley met Peter the moment Peter stopped living and his biggest curiosity was that he could one day meet the person Tony introduced him to in his stories and not a mere shadow of himself.

Pepper smiles her grim smile; alone. "I see. The school always comes first, but Sunday is the commemoration lunch. You can't miss it, Peter!" She exclaims, and waits hopefully for a yes, which simply comes with a nod, then Peter stands up and sighs. He wants to leave, and body language proves it for him. Harley knows that, if he were to ask him now, at this moment, how he is, Peter would answer - lying in front of those obvious signs of discomfort - that he's okay. _Never been better. I 'm very good. A fairy tale._

Harley gets up. He sighs too and Morgan looks at them. He puts down a stuffed horse she was playing with and pouts. She hates to see them leave - she told them once - and, although he would seriously like to stay, Harley knows he needs to talk to Peter and ask him to be transparent, because he wants to hear him admit that no, he's not good. _Not at all_.

"Are you leaving?" Asks Morgan and, mechanically, both Harley and Peter lower their heads to meet her eyes and leave her a tender smile as an excuse for that escape. 

"They can't stay here all day, Maguna. People also have commitments to respect,” rebuts Pepper and Morgan snorts and rolls her eyes. The best representation of Tony that Harley has ever seen in his life. He laughs over it, while Peter darkens. 

"We'll be back soon," he promises and nods to sound more convincing, while the other imitates him and then hurries to retrieve his jacket and backpack from above the sofa. Peter always seems claustrophobic, when he's in there, and maybe he really is. Perhaps he has all the reasons.

"Miss Potts, I ..." 

"I know, Peter. I know ... and don't worry. You already do so much for us and I admit that I would like to have you here every minute of my time, I cannot hold you by force. Rather, don't worry about me, you two. Send me the usual message, when you will be at home,” she smiles, and indicates both with her index, motherly. Harley winks at her and, together with Peter, reaches the exit door. As soon as it opens it finds the darkness that welcomes them. Winter has shortened the days and, despite being just six in the afternoon, it seems as if the night is one step away from them. It is terribly cold; Harley closes in the coat and scarf and, shivering, joins an absorbed Peter, who as always does not break the peace but enriches it with a chaos made of silence and solitude. Something that belong to both of them. The one that just can't let them find a meeting point. What Harley has been looking for for some time and that Peter doesn't allow him to find. Too closed in his world and open to the universe of some unreal fantasy. Perhaps where Tony Stark is still alive and gives him the love he seeks, which he has had and which he will never be able to get back. It must be terrible. It must be painful. It must be incalculable, and Harley cannot understand a bit of what he feels even if he would like.

"So. You have an exam, tomorrow", try to be confident. Peter nods and gives him only a side glance, which for a moment is stained by an awareness that immediately abandons him.

"Yup." 

"Important? Staggering stuff? " 

"Physics and chemistry." 

"Aren't you the one who excels fearfully in all scientific subjects? It should be a walk, isn't it? " 

"Who told you that?" 

Harley shrugs, and only halfway through the sentence does he realize the indecent mistake he's making. "Tony," he says and if he hit him with a gun shot, he would have certainly hurt him less. "I'm sorry," try to fix it, lapidary, but Peter is already elsewhere. He stopped, he closed his eyes, and stared at him as if he were a heartless monster; throws him all the impatience he has inside, then closes his eyes with pain and starts walking again, clutching the backpack straps between his fingers. He's running away. He escapes from his ghosts, even when they are just named. He escapes from reality, from fiction and from the past but, above all, Peter escapes from life because he doesn't want it to come back to give him something to believe in. He read all this in a single fleeting glance, full of terror and anger but also of an infinite one, depressing and unjust apathy. He tried something for a moment, then nothing again. Tony Stark died and took away even Peter's soul and heart. Or rather, Peter let him do it, burying his entire consciousness with him and nullifying himself.

"Peter! Here we go! Wait!" He runs after him and Peter accelerates his walk. They've already addressed that topic and don't want to go back, Harley knows. Peter can't bear that, in those five years, Tony has talked about him to other people, eager to hug him and get him back, and then die in front of him soon after, without giving him the chance to tell him anything. Nothing at all. Not even a stupid but meaningful thank you. He didn't tell him all these things, but to Harley it was enough to identify himself with a second in a boy in love who loses the love of his life under his nose, without being able to do anything to save him.

"It's not your fault. You know ... you don't ... you're not the problem," Peter tells him and doesn't stop. Again he is justifying the actions of others; again he takes on weights he should not bear, which are not his. Peter feels responsible for the loss of Tony and the consequences it has brought. Peter feels the world against, because if he only found a way to stop Thanos - to defend that glove, Tony would still be there with them. With all of them, and instead the world is safe, but without its best guardian. The best man. 

Harley knows, because it's Pepper who told him.

"It's nobody's fault, neither mine, nor yours. It was not intentional and I did not believe that the subject was still taboo. His name had not been released for months. " 

"Okay so, really. It will pass me ”, he tries to reassure him and makes him angry that Harley never believed he could ever try, in his life. He would like to punch him and make him react, but it hurts so bad to see him so poised between life and death, that the only thing he can do is try to stop him by taking his arm, without any success.

"Peter, please, stop!" He says, frustrated. He snorts, annoyed, overcome by that intolerance that the other is throwing at him with a charge so crushing, that it is almost difficult to bear on his shoulders. "You need help, and it's obvious! I'm just trying to be useful for something. " 

Peter then stops. He gives him his back for a few seconds; a time that in Harley seems a mix between eternity and an instant. When he turns around, he gives him the coldest expression in the world. So devoid of positive feelings, that is almost scary. It's almost more sad. "Useful?" Peter begins, then looks away, "Who are you, to claim to be able to help me?" 

"I am nobody and I have no claim. Mine is an attempt to give you a hand. " 

Peter tightens his jaw and still doesn't look at him, then opens his mouth, closes it again and opens it again. "I'm not holding any weight. I'm trying to assimilate what happened, like all of you. Why do you all think I'm not succeeding? " 

"Because that's it, Peter! You're not succeeding! And pretending to make us - to _make me_ believe that it is so, is ridiculous." The truth slams on him; he takes a step toward him and points a finger at him. Peter takes a step back and swallows air, exposed. Unmasked. Harley feels something press between his heart and lungs. 

"You don't know me. You can't know. You know nothing. You don't know anything, Harley," Peter replies, with an almost unreal calm that tries to conceal unfounded accusations and Harley would like to laugh, in front of that sentence. 

It lets out a bitter smile. "As if I needed to know you, to know how you feel. You are an open book. Your eyes speak for you. They did it from the first moment we met that day at the funeral! " 

"Why? Why the more I don't want to talk about _him,_ the more you expect me to do it? I just want you not to talk about it, to avoid the topic! Why is it so difficult to understand?" Says Peter, his eyes narrowed to hold back the pain and the desire to run away far away but that, his boundless sense of justice, does not allow him to do. 

"It's not difficult to understand, but to accept! It's not the way to deal with it, what you're adopting. You're delaying something you should fight, don't bury it under layers, on layers of sand! ”Silence falls, after that rumble of words that Harley let slip with a deep and inadmissible arrogance. He doesn't know who Peter is; not the real one, at least. Not the one Tony talked about so much about, when their meetings became more frequent, after the disappearances had left a gap too big to fill. Peter, Peter, Peter, yes, he always spoke only of him. Sometimes it was almost frustrating. 

"I know. I know what I'm doing, I know it's deleterious, I know I'm not fighting the pain but I can't and neither you or anyone else can change that. I'm not even trying, because I don't want to try. I don't want to get over it. I don't want to get better. I just want to be left in peace and I would like you to respect my will, avoiding talking about what happened and what is better for me. You do not know. You don't know it, and you can't know it. I am sorry to disappoint you, but it is so", Peter replies, closes his mouth and seems not to have said everything, but does not continue. He sighs, and waits. He waits for something that Harley won't tell him, because in all sincerity, he doesn't know what to say. Or rather, he knows that everything, every attempt to get closer, will inexorably take him even further. 

Harley doesn't know why he took Peter's emotional state to heart. He doesn't know him so well, and it's true, but maybe it was Tony's stories that distorted reality and put that worm in his head. He has in front of him a person too corroded by pain, that he has lost his way, and perhaps Harley is only disappointed because he did not face those who thought he was, even if he doubts that this is the real reason. 

"All right." Try condescending. He nods and then sighs, running a hand through his hair, then closes himself in his coat. "Yes, okay. You're right ", he continues and Peter raises an eyebrow, perhaps because he didn't expect that. Perhaps because, part of his heart, he hoped that Harley could fight more, that battle against his demons. "I leave you alone, I promise." 

"Harley ..."

"I'm serious, Peter. I can't know what you're going through. It's not the same for me. And, if you really needed help, you certainly wouldn't want it from someone you barely know. I'm guilty of arrogance, and that's not what I want, so I'm sorry," he says. He leaves him a smile of circumstance and then surpasses him, convinced that supporting him is an infinitely dangerous double-edged sword, but it is the only one he has. The only one that comes to mind to use. He starts off on his own, towards the bus stop. Peter is still motionless behind him. He feels his eyes on him. Something has broken or perhaps it has healed. Harley hopes so with all of himself. He does not turn around, he continues to walk, hoping to go home and find a message of his, of any kind, that tells him that he needs help and that he would like it from him. He is a visionary, if he thinks of such a thing, but wants to cling to something, to a hope, although he doesn't know yet why Peter is so dear to him. Maybe it's just empathy, or maybe he just wants to help him react, because he knows that's what Tony would like.

"Harley," Peter repeats, and joins him.

"What's up? I'm leaving you in peace! ”, He replies, but he can't hold back a smile that lights up his heart, when Peter gives him an awkward one, but he immediately loses himself in the dark shadow of Tony Stark. The one that weighs on him. 

Peter shrugs his shoulders. "I know, but let's take the same bus, what's the point of dividing?", It justifies itself, and it seems as if something has moved; that something has overturned for a moment that delicate situation, ready to break with just a damn fake misstep. And yet that shadow is always there, weighing on them. Like a wall that divides them, inexorably, strengthening each time they manage to take a step, towards each other. It's Tony; it's his memory, Harley knows. Because, in spite of everything, to think of Peter as the boy whose Iron-Man spoke to him, always made him believe that something could unite them and that, for some reason, he was convinced that, in that boy, he would surely find a friend . Instead, Tony brought them together and he always he is doing everything to divide them and this Harley is almost unable to forgive him. The paradoxical thing is that he doesn't even know why.

They end up being silent, on that bus, while the journey home is too long, accompanied by that silence. Yet something has changed, and Harley does not know if he has inexorably broken something or has begun to heal it, in that dry heart that Peter Parker carries in his chest and that, with a little hope, has never really stopped beating.

_____________________________________________


	2. Stardust

**Capitolo II. Stardust**

Harley non ha idea cosa la commemorazione della morte di Tony possa portare in quella casa. È passato un anno esatto e le cose non hanno fatto altro che peggiorare; almeno per Peter Parker, sta andando così. La cosa paradossale è che, se non è Spider-Man a fare un passo avanti, nessuno ci riesce. Harley non si capacita di come sia possibile, ma Peter sembra – e in effetti è – il centro di tutto. Sembra quasi che abbia rimpiazzato Tony, sotto quel punto di vista. L'unica pecca è che non ne è consapevole, nemmeno un po'. Sono tutti dannatamente coscienti che quel ragazzo, in qualsivoglia modo, abbia avuto un legame speciale con Iron-Man, che è andato oltre ogni immaginazione – in qualunque senso lo si volesse interpretare, ma tutti hanno travisato la realtà dei fatti. Tutti a parte Harley e Pepper, e sapere quali siano i veri sentimenti di Peter, fa molto più male di quanto dovrebbe. Per questo motivo Harley ha avuto bisogno di raggiungere il cottage degli Stark, prima dell'arrivo di Spider-Man. Ha bisogno della signorina Potts – signora Stark, in realtà, ma è così difficile chiamarla a quel modo – e di condividere insieme quella cosa che sanno, ma che nessuno dei due ha mai avuto il coraggio di affrontare e di ammettere.

«Mi dà l'impressione di essere inarrivabile. Mi tende la mano perché vuole aiuto e poi la tira via. Ogni volta che sembriamo arrivare ad un punto di svolta, fa dieci passi indietro. Non so che devo fare, con lui.»

Pepper sospira. Si siede su una delle sedie in vimini che decorano la veranda che dà sul lago – di fronte a lui. Harley la guarda. Poggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia e congiunge le mani. Si allunga verso di lei, in attesa di un poco di saggezza che, dal basso dei suoi ventitré anni, non può possedere. Harley è stato fortunato. Non è stato vittima dello schiocco di Thanos. A differenza di molti altri – a differenza di Peter, non ha perso cinque anni della sua vita, in un secondo durato troppo, per chi è rimasto. Avrebbero avuto la stessa età, se Spider-Man non fosse sparito. Assurdo solo pensarla, una cosa del genere. Assurdo.

«Stiamo cercando tutti di metterci del nostro. È ovvio che non è facile per nessuno ma, per quanto il dolore della perdita di Tony mi faccia male come il primo giorno, ho Morgan con me. Lei è tutto ciò che mi spinge a non crollare. Ma Peter... cosa gli è rimasto?»

_Una vita davanti,_ risponderebbe Harley, se solo avesse un briciolo di coraggio nel farlo, e invece sospira. Abbassa la testa e si guarda la punta delle scarpe nere, laccate, eleganti. Porta lo stesso abito nero che indossava al funerale di Tony Stark. È passato un anno preciso da quel giorno, e mentre il mondo lo ricorda sui telegiornali e programmi televisivi dedicati a lui, Pepper ha spento il mondo e ha aperto la sua casa per non dimenticarlo mai. Come se fosse possibile... un anno senza Iron-Man. Sembra assurdo solo immaginarlo. E Peter? Non ha idea in che condizioni sia. Gli ha mandato un messaggio per dirgli che non avrebbero preso l'autobus insieme; Peter ha risposto che non c'è problema, come sempre senza chiedere spiegazioni. È troppo difficile leggere tra le righe di un messaggio risicato, ma dentro di sé Harley sa che è stato vuoto. Come la sua anima; e lui è sempre più ossessionato dall'idea di volerlo – _doverlo_ aiutare. Ancora si chiede perché, dato che Peter non fa altro che chiudergli porte – su porte, in faccia.

«Era davvero un rapporto così stretto?», azzarda, anche se sa la risposta.

Pepper lo fissa. Serra le labbra. Si rizza sulla schiena e incrocia le dita tremanti tra di loro. Se le guarda, poi, cercando una risposta da dargli, aprendo la bocca un paio di volte, senza riuscirci. Gioca con la fede nuziale. Sembra quasi un mantra. «Più di quanto tu possa immaginare», risponde, imperterrita con gli occhi rivolti in basso, «Tra loro c'era molto più del rispetto, dell'affetto... c'era amore.»

«Come immaginavo», risponde Harley, secco e sospira di nuovo. Un senso di fastidio e incomprensione lo pervade.

«Sì, ma è una confidenza che ho rivolto solo a te. Questa conversazione deve rimanere tra di noi, Harley. Non... non voglio che gli altri sappiano. È un peso troppo grande, per lui... e per me. Non ce l'ho con Peter, nemmeno con Tony, ma è stato un rospo esageratamente doloroso, da buttare giù. Tony ha fatto cose peggiori di questo e io non lo vedo nemmeno più come un tradimento. Non posso provare rancore solo perché non ero l'unica che ha amato. Non ha fatto del male a nessuno, dopotutto.» Pepper si posa una mano sullo sterno. Sembra libera da un peso, ma non totalmente. Harley non sa che dire, ed è per questo che resta muto. Vorrebbe prenderle una mano e dirle che capisce, ma la verità è che non è così. Non può capire. È solo un ragazzo appena affacciato all'età adulta, che spera con tutto il cuore di sanare qualcosa nell'animo spezzato di Peter, anche se questi non vuole.

«Rimarrà tra me e te, Pepper. Ovviamente. Ed io... forse dovrei semplicemente farmi da parte. Io e Peter non siamo così in confidenza, dopotutto.»

È lei, a prendergli una mano. La stringe. «Per questo forse hai qualche possibilità di riuscirci. Tutti noi, nessuno escluso, siamo promotori di ricordi troppo oscuri, per Peter. Tu sei una ventata di freschezza, nella sua vita. Non dico che questo lo aiuterà, ma provarci non è del tutto sbagliato e... se ci tieni, non dovresti demordere. Più male di così non può stare, no?», sorride. Sono parole terribili. Ha appena dipinto Peter come un ameba senza cuore, senza speranza e senza obiettivi ma dopotutto è la verità. Può davvero cadere più in basso di così? No, forse no... «Ah, ecco i ragazzi!», esclama Pepper e si alza, con un sorriso. I pensieri di Harley sono interrotti dal suono di uno sportello che si chiude e la imita. Vede facce familiari – ma non troppo, raggiungerli. Sorrisi malinconici e di circostanza. Abiti neri e occhi vuoti, tornati indietro ad un anno prima; occhi di qualcuno che, Tony Stark, lo ha visto morire per salvare l'universo. Fa male.

E, fa ancora più male, vedere che Peter, tra quelle persone, non c'è. Se lo immagina, seduto sull'autobus, con la testa appoggiata al vetro, le cuffiette nelle orecchie e mille domande nella testa, tra cui _perché lo sto facendo? Perché mi sto ancora facendo del male?_

...

Sono riuniti tutti a tavola. Pepper ha appena servito il dolce e un paio di liquori, che non tutti hanno deciso di bere, ma che fanno atmosfera. Una sorta di tentativo di alleggerire quella tristezza che si è creata, perché sì, l'argomento di quel pranzo è stato uno solo: Tony Stark. Ognuno di loro ha condiviso un pezzo di storia; c'è chi lo ha fatto con affetto, chi lo ha fatto piangendo e chi, più spensierato, lo ha fatto ridendo, raccontando aneddoti interessanti, che non hanno di certo smorzato la malinconia, ma hanno rinfrancato un poco l'animo di quella giornata. Thor ogni tanto si lascia andare ad un pianto che ricaccia subito nei meandri del petto. Ha perso qualche chilo, da quando hanno vinto la battaglia contro Thanos; viaggia in giro per l'universo con i Guardiani della Galassia. Lo hanno _parcheggiato_ lì, solo per quel pranzo. Torneranno a prenderlo con la loro astronave, verso sera. Harley non crede ancora al fatto di aver visto un procione parlare, ma ormai non si stupisce più di molte cose. Steve ha stancamente raccontato del suo rapporto controverso con Tony. Anni di dissapori, dimenticati in una stretta di mano, lasciata indietro nel 2013, quando insieme hanno deciso di recuperare il Tesseract in un tempo ancora più lontano; esattamente in quell'anno dove Steve – come ha raccontato più di una volta, ha capito che la sua seconda opportunità con Peggy, se la meritava. Lo ha raccontato di nuovo, con un sorriso dolce ad accentuare le rughe di quella vecchiaia a cui nessuno ancora riesce ad abituarsi.

«È stato grazie a Tony. Se non avesse scelto di farsi una famiglia, io non avrei mai pensato di scegliere la stessa strada per me», ammette, e abbassa la testa sul suo dolce. Gli trema la voce. Per l'emozione e per la vecchiaia. Harley distoglie lo sguardo, perché fa quasi male vederlo così inerme. Avrebbe voluto conoscerlo in tempi migliori, non può non ammetterlo persino a se stesso. «Ho avuto la mia seconda possibilità.»

«Ci sono treni che passano una volta sola, Steve», sorride Pepper, e gli posa una mano sul braccio, mentre tiene dentro tutto il dolore – quello di tutti, e lo conserva per dopo, quando resterà sola e esploderà in un pianto disperato, ma necessario. Harley la guarda come se potesse farsi carico di un poco di quel male, ma lei non glielo permette.

«Che mi dici di te?»

«Io?», chiede, quando si rende conto che tutto il tavolo lo sta guardando. Quando Sam Wilson annuisce, Harley incrocia le braccia al petto; si mette più comodo sulla sedia e alza un sopracciglio, «Non ho molto da dire, in realtà».

«La storia della pistola spara-patate, no? Quella è sempre divertente.» Lo incalza Steve, e lui alza gli occhi al cielo. Sbuffa divertito e vorrebbe solo che la smettessero di trattarlo come se, di fatto, fosse davvero parte di quel nucleo familiare che gli Avengers erano.

«Ah, andiamo! Non vale metà delle storie raccontate fino ad ora. Oltretutto l'avete sentita un milione di volte.»

«Credo che molti di loro non l'abbiano mai sentita!», ridacchia Pepper, poi si volta alla sua destra, «Vero Strange? Peter?», si blocca. Sì guarda intorno. «Peter?», ripete, confusa.

Cala un silenzio strano. La sedia che fino a poco prima era occupata da Spider-Man – silenzioso e assorto per tutta la durata di quel pranzo, è vuota. Si era rintanato in un angolo remoto del tavolo, col solo ed unico tentativo di risultare invisibile e, di fatto, era stato così. Glielo avevano permesso, in realtà, lasciandolo nel suo doloroso silenzio e, nessuno di loro aveva cercato di coinvolgerlo, perché di fatto non era quello che Peter voleva, in quel momento.

«Si è alzato poco fa, chiedendo scusa e dicendo che sarebbe tornato presto», spiega Stephen; Pepper guarda Harley, che ricambia e sospira. Non è irritato all'idea di dover andare a recuperarlo, lo infastidisce di più la consapevolezza che non è quello che Peter vuole. È certo che voglia stare solo, nel suo mondo, e che non gli permetterà mai di entrarci, ma un tentativo vale la candela, così si alza e si abbottona la giacca del completo.

«Vado a vedere come sta», dice e ha di nuovo gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. Così fugge, si dilegua, cerca l'aria che ha appena compreso di abbisognare. Esce dalla porta del loft e se la chiude alle spalle. Una brezza gelida lo inonda. Si chiude nelle spalle. Fa frizione con le mani contro le braccia per darsi un poco di calore, e lo cerca con lo sguardo, che vaga dalla piccola banchina che dà sul lago, fino al boschetto poco lontano. Scende le scalette di legno, si inoltra in quel marasma di fusti e foglie secche, e lo vede. È appoggiato con una mano sul tronco di una quercia, mentre l'altra è aperta contro lo sterno. È piegato in due, e sta vomitando. Ansia, terrore, angoscia, senso di impotenza. Tutte sensazioni che Harley ha provato un tempo, quando era bambino, ma che in Peter può capire in parte. Lo raggiunge, anche se sa che lo caccerà via e gli dirà la solita, fastidiosa bugia di sempre.

«Peter?», lo chiama. Lui si volta leggermente a guardarlo, dopo aver tossito e essersi passato il dorso della mano sulla bocca, per pulirla. Ha gli occhi rossi per lo sforzo; i capelli sudati. Distoglie subito lo sguardo, e Harley non ferma quel cammino che lo sta conducendo da lui. Gli posa una mano sulla schiena e la accarezza. Non vuole dire niente, vuole solo aiutarlo. Vuole solo che stia meglio e che non sia solo.

«Sto bene», farfuglia, e Harley sapeva che quella bugia si sarebbe palesata anche in quel frangente. Schiocca la lingua e guarda altrove, solo per non dover guardare ancora quel volto devastato che mente a se stesso e agli altri, solo per non ammettere che fa tutto dannatamente schifo.

«No che non stai bene. Come pretendi che possa crederti? Sei uno straccio. Vieni.» Lo prende per le spalle. Lo invita con gentilezza a posarle contro il tronco di un albero vicino. Gli sposta i capelli da davanti la fronte e lo studia. Peter ansima l'ansia, e il suo petto balla una macabra danza fuori tempo. Non lo guarda. Ovvio. Come se lo avesse mai fatto davvero, da quando lo ha conosciuto...

«Parlami», lo incalza.

«Qualcosa deve avermi fatto male», cerca di giustificarsi, dando la colpa al cibo e non al suo destino avverso.

«Qualcosa nei sentimenti, sì», lo canzona, e lo fa pur sapendo che non riceverà una sola reazione, da lui. Che sia rabbia, tristezza, allegria... non reagirà mai. Harley sa che Peter ha lo stomaco aggrovigliato per troppi motivi, legati a quel lutto, a quel pranzo, a quei ricordi e al fatto che i suoi – quelli che comprendono Tony, sono indicibili, indecenti e qualcosa di cui vergognarsi. Qualcosa di cui non parlerà mai con nessuno. No, non lo farà e Harley non vuole che lo faccia, vuole solo che si aggrappi a lui, tenendosi i suoi segreti nel cuore, e che vada avanti. Pian piano, ma vuole che lo faccia. «Che c'è?»

«C'è che non sarei dovuto venire», ammette. Alza le braccia e si stropiccia gli occhi con i polpastrelli. Non riemerge. Resta così, arginato e nascosto, mentre grugnisce e apre un po' il cuore. «È stata una pessima idea. Non oggi, non con tutti quanti. Sto rovinando tutto.»

«Non stai rovinando niente. E sì, saresti dovuto venire. Per Pepper, che ci teneva; per Morgan, ma soprattutto per te.»

Peter sbuffa divertito, anche se nel cuore non lo è per niente. Ha gli occhi cerchiati di rosso, così pieni di dolore che fanno rabbia. «Non c'è niente di buono, qui, per me.»

«Continuare a sotterrare i tuoi demoni sotto al tappeto non servirà a niente, Peter. Scappare deteriora solo le cose. Affronta questo problema e tenta almeno di superarlo, o non ne uscirai mai.»

«Ti ho già detto che tu non sai niente, di me», sibila Spider-man, e qualcosa di simile alla collera gli si specchia nelle membrane oculari, per un istante quasi impercettibile, poi tornano a velarsi di altre cose. Lo osserva inerme ricacciare nel petto lacrime ingiuste. «Non sai come sto, non sai cosa sto provando e, come ti ho detto, non ho alcuna intenzione né di superarla, né di affrontarla. Sto bene così.»

Harley sospira. Chiude gli occhi, trattiene un pugno tra le dita, che vorrebbe poter elargire su quel viso già rotto, e spaccarlo definitivamente. Chissà se sotto quello strato di vittimismo e insofferenza c'è il vero Peter... quello che sorride sempre, quello che ha sempre la battuta pronta, quello che ha cuore solo per gli altri e si ama poco, ma splende. Quello di cui Tony gli ha parlato tanto; quello che, nella foto appoggiata allo scaffale della cucina, ride come un pazzo e vive la vita nel pieno delle sue possibilità.

«Questo non è stare bene, te ne rendi conto da solo?», chiede, a denti stretti e istintivamente alza il braccio nel solo intento di prenderlo per il colletto e strattonarlo. Peter è più veloce. Gli stringe le dita intorno al polso e lo ferma prima ancora che lui possa farlo. Harley rimane spiazzato; dai suoi sensi e dalla stretta. Sgrana gli occhi e lo guarda inerme. Peter è più forte di lui, e non può farci niente. È una forza che non può reprimere, fa parte di lui. Di lui soltanto.

«Sto bene», sillaba, dopo istanti di silenzio passati solo a guardarsi; a chiedersi chi sarebbe stato il primo a interrompere quel contatto visivo. «E anche non fosse così, non sono affari tuoi. Tienitene fuori, e non lo dico per me... ma per te.»

Harley sussulta. «Per me?», chiede, confuso. Lo sguardo di Peter si addolcisce. Perde quella vena rabbiosa e ne acquisisce una più perentoria, più sofferta. Più premurosa.

«Senti, Harley... so che vuoi aiutarmi, so che vuoi starmi vicino, so che vuoi diventare mio amico, ma... non sono la persona che tu pensi io sia. Ho una _parte oscura_ che non voglio che tu veda mai. Non voglio che tu sappia... non voglio che tu sappia cosa... cosa io...»

«È qui che sbagli. _Io so._ Io lo so... l'ho capito. Peter, non sono stupido. Quella di cui parli non è una parte oscura, è qualcosa che non si può controllare. Nessuno può.»

L'altro sospira. «Non hai capito davvero, allora.»

«Lo amavi», sbotta e Peter gli lascia andare il polso. Lo guarda come se gli avesse appena infilato una lama nel cuore, poi si copre il viso con le mani. Fa male. Si nasconde ancora, e fa male. «E lui amava te. Cosa c'è di oscuro, in una cosa così?»

Gli stringe gentilmente le dita intorno alle braccia. Lo invita a liberare il viso. Peter non fa resistenza, ma tiene gli occhi chiusi. È livido di vergogna, di paura, di ansia e rabbia. Sentimenti contrastanti, ma almeno sta provando qualcosa. Vorrebbe dirgli di aprire gli occhi e di affrontare la realtà. Gli ha confidato di sapere, nel solo ed unico tentativo di dimostrargli che no, non lo sta giudicando e che sì, vuole aiutarlo a trovare un appiglio. Vuole essere il suo appiglio. Lo vorrebbe con tutto il suo cuore.

«State litigando?» La voce pura e squillante di Morgan rompe l'aria, e Harley vede Peter spalancare gli occhi sui suoi, distrutto dall'impatto che quella bambina ha su di lui. Quella piccola miniatura di Tony, che lo ricorda troppo e non ne è abbastanza consapevole. Forse non lo sarà mai.

«No, Maguna.» Peter sorride. Si slaccia dalla prigione in cui Harley è consapevole di averlo chiuso, e spezza la maschera solo per lei. Per lei soltanto. Il vero Spider-Man emerge e Harley lo guarda. Lo guarda e basta. «Parlavamo, e tu non dovresti essere qui, con questo freddo.» Lei si avvicina e lui si piega sulle ginocchia, per poterla fronteggiare.

«Voglio giocare a _acchiappa il ragno_ », ammette la piccola e Peter non riesce a trattenere un guizzo divertito, che gli fa vibrare le guance.

«Okay, va a prendere un cappotto. Io mi do una rinfrescata alla faccia, ci vediamo qui fuori tra cinque minuti, va bene? Non un minuto di più», le dice; le passa una mano tra i capelli e lei annuisce, poi scappa via, ridendo. Come se Tony, lei, non l'avesse mai perso. Come se, in effetti, trovasse suo padre in ogni persona che le dedica attenzioni. Forse è così.

Harley ha taciuto, ma avrebbe voluto dire molte cose, quando ha visto Peter splendere, per un solo, dannato attimo. Durato troppo poco – o forse abbastanza, per consapevolizzare _perché_ gli sia così a cuore, quel ragazzo a metà. Poi però Peter si spegne di nuovo. Morgan sparisce in casa, e con lei porta via il sole e la spensieratezza, anche quella fasulla, di qualcuno che non ne possiede più. Harley sente i suoi occhi sui suoi, e non sa che dire. Ha paura. Paura di non sapere davvero chi ha davanti.

«Ecco cosa c'è di oscuro, Harley... _tutto questo.»_ Non c'è alcuna rabbia, alcun astio, alcun rancore in quella frase. Peter arriccia le labbra e gli lascia ammirare solo il vuoto che ritorna nei suoi occhi, poi si volta e se ne va; lo lascia lì, con mille domande, che non avranno mai una risposta, a quanto pare. Eppure ce n'è una, che gli tartassa la testa, e che gli stringe le meningi come se fosse una morsa; una corda troppo stretta intorno all'anima e al cuore.

_Cosa c'è di oscuro, in qualcuno che sa amare così tanto – incondizionatamente – come fai tu, Peter?_

**Fine Capitolo II**


End file.
